


surprise...

by moffwithhishead



Series: tag fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, M/M, very very very nsfw picture in her so proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead





	surprise...

[#meep #they were pink and satiny and dean kinda liked it #nsfw #wow so pretty oh my gosh #i’m just emotional thinking about dean putting this on as a surprise for cas #and he’s so nervous because he’s told cas about his kink but he’s never showed him anything and charlie helped him pick it out #and he feels pretty and sexy and he thinks cas will like it and when cas comes home and sees /this/ waiting for him on their bed #he’s so speechless for a moment that dean gets nervous that he shouldn’t have done it and he blushes and starts to get up #apologizing and saying he’ll change and cas just tackles him back onto the bed and growls ”don’t you /dare/ dean winchester.” #and then they have the best sex they’ve ever had (◡‿◡✿) ](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/) [#and cas asks dean to show him his entire collection and none of their friends see them for the next three weekends #because they bought cas some outfits too and they’re having fun #/cries softly into the night](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
